This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Coiled tubing is a technology that has been expanding its range of application since its introduction to the oil industry in the 1960's. Its ability to pass through completion tubulars and the wide array of tools and technologies that can be used in conjunction with it make it a very versatile technology.
In the oilfield, downhole tools are commonly used to perform measurements and services in wells. These tools are necessarily shaped like the inside of a well, typically long and narrow. The length of these tools is dependent on what function they are to perform, and additional functions typically impart additional length. As more and more sophisticated functions are performed down hole, these tools have grown in length to the point where installing them in the well bore has become a significant challenge in the face of maintaining well control while this is performed. This process of placing tools into the well bore is referred to as deployment.
In coiled tubing, wireline, and slickline services downhole tools need to be transferred from the back of a truck to inside the well bore. This is commonly done by using a long riser with the conveyance means attached to the top. In this method, the tools are either pulled into the bottom of this riser, or are assembled inside the riser. The riser is then attached to a well, pressure tested, and then the tools are run into the well.
An alternative method is to have an easier to run service place the tools in the well, then have the harder service do the running in hole. In this method, the tools are provided with an additional part, such as a deployment bar. A deployment bar is intended to provide a surface that wellhead resident blow out preventers (BOPs) can both grip and seal on. In the case where the harder service is coiled tubing, wireline or slickline may be used to pre-place the tools in the coiled tubing BOP. The deployment bar used will then match the coiled tubing diameter. Once tools are hanging in the BOP, additional tools may be connected to them to increase the overall length of the tool string. In order to do this, a connection must be made between the sections. When an upper tool is carried by coiled tubing, it is not possible to rotate the tool to screw it into the hanging tool. However, this joint often needs to carry torque, meaning that a simple hold down nut is not adequate.
Hence, it remains desirable to provide improvements in oilfield surface equipment and/or downhole assemblies such as, but not limited to, methods and/or systems for deploying coiled tubing into wellbores using connections with tools which overcome the difficulties in the current art.